


Because I Care

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: In the game against AC Milan, Joe got an injury. David was trying to make sure that Joe was okay.ORThe one where David was terribly worried about his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some sort of continuation from "(No Longer) A Danger Sign"

 

* * *

When the game ended, Joe was more disappointed about the loss than being concerned about his injury. Yes, it was kind of hurt and Joe felt kind of dizzy now. But the disappointment made his heart ache. And it felt worse.

As Joe pulled his bag out of his locker, he was already half-expecting to see one or two messages from David on his phone. David always sent him messages after his games. It's one of the little things that Joe has started building his life around. But when he checked his phone, instead of messages, what he got was a bunch of notifications that he got voice mail.

Now _that_ , is something out of the ordinary. David rarely (almost never) left him any voice mail. If his called wasn’t picked up by Joe, usually he would just text Joe that he would call again or asked Joe to call him back.

Not that Joe was unhappy about this, though. But still, he’s kind of surprised.

Pressing the phone closer to his ear, he started listening to the voice mail messages that David left for him.

 

_Joe, are you okay? Oh my God are you still alive?_

_Joe please let me know that you’re okay_

_Shit, Joe! You looked like a total mess. Tell me that you’re okay_

_I am gonna kill him Joe. I am so going to kill whoever it was that did this to you._

_Joe, I am worried like sick here. Tell me that you’re okay._

_Joe, did the medics have checked you yet? What did they say?_

_Oh my God Joe did they send you to the hospital?_

_I am looking at the flight schedule now. Just tell me which hospital are you in._

_Joe please please please call me. I want, I_ need _to know that you’re okay_

 

In all those messages, David sounded so panic, Joe almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. A mixed of feelings flooding him. There was a little amusement to know that David, _David_ , could be so panic like that. But Joe also felt a pang of guilt, to hear how David sounded so worried in his messages.

Joe slide his finger on the screen of his phone to call David. The second calling tone was not even finished yet when David picked up the call.

“Joe! _Dios mío_! You’re alive! Are you okay, Joe?”

Joe chuckles a little. “Uhm. Yes, I am alive. And yes, I am…okay. Well, I’ve been better but basically, I am okay.”

David let out a sigh of relief. “Gosh, you have no idea how worried I was. “

“Well, I was-“

“And what the heck was on your mind that you decided you'd still playing after that incident???”

Joe cringed to hear David half-shouted at him. “Oh, yeah. I was…” Joe scratched the back of his ear, trying to find a reason. “I… I thought I could still play. Besides, it’s not like I have to run all the time during the game, right?”

David let out another sigh. But this time it’s more like a desperate sigh. “So, have you got anyone checked on you? What did they say?”

Joe touched the bandage on his head, and tapped it lightly. It stung a little.

“Well, they said thankfully it’s nothing really serious. They gave me some… pain killers and stuff and told me to come tomorrow for another examination.”

“And you better be, Joe. Promise me that you will come to see them and do what they tell you to do.”

Joe had a small smile on his lips. “Yeah. I will. I promise.”

“Good,” David said.

“Oh, and David?”

“Yes?”

“You don’t have to come here, really.”

“Why? You don’t want to see me?”

Joe’s stomach lurched to hear David sound disappointed.

“No… no, I didn’t mean it like that,” Joe shook his head despite the fact that David could not see him. “I mean, you have training and games and…stuff to do…”

“They can wait.”

“No, please no. City needs you, David. The other lads and the fans? They will hate me if you don’t play just because you fly all the way just to see me. _I_ will hate myself.”

 _And well, Pep will hate me even more than he already is_ , Joe added quietly, bitterly.

“Joe, I’m just-

“David, I know. I know that you’re worried. But I am okay. Really.”

“Really? You’re really okay there?”

“Yes, David. Trust me.”

David stayed silent for a while. In his mind, Joe had a mental image of how David’s brows furrowed down as he chewed his lip, things that David always did when he’s thinking.

Finally, to his relief, Joe heard David sighed. “Well, okay, if you say so.”

Joe grinned. There was a small disappointment at the back of his head to realize that it meant he wouldn’t have David visiting him soon, but he quickly pushed that thought away.

“I do say so, David.”

“But promise me that you will have a follow up with the medics.”

“I’ve told you, I promise. Really… David, you don’t have to be…”

Joe’s sentence left unfinished, as he suddenly realized that what he about to say might hurt David. But David seemed to know what Joe was thinking, though.

“Over-reacting?”

Joe laughed nervously. “Well, I’m not the one saying that…”

“It’s okay, Joe,” David said, this time with a softer tone. He sighed before continuing. “I know I am. I’m sorry…”

“No! Please no, David. You don’t need to apologize. You have nothing to be sorry about.”

David laughed lightly. Something swelled with warmth inside of Joe to hear that. Suddenly he felt a hundred times better now. Just because hearing David laughed like that.

“I am indeed, overreacting. But Joe,” David paused. “You know that it’s because I am so, so, _very_ worried about you.”

Joe smiled softly, nodding a little. “I know.”

“And I was worried because…well, I care about you.”

Joe clenched his phone tighter. He said nothing as suddenly a rush of emotion made his mind go blank.

“I really care about you, Joe. I love you.”

Joe closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh, trying to collect himself together. When he opened his eyes, he can feel emotions were clenching his heart.

“I love you too, David,” he whispered to the phone.

“Now…you better get a rest, okay?”

“Okay.”

“And Joe, one more thing?”

“Yes?” Joe raised his eyebrows.

“Can I, at least, teach a lesson to whoever that was who hurt you?”

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nobody Breaks My Hart!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465680) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)




End file.
